Ginny's Fear
by Calista Fitzgerald
Summary: Ginny’s relationship with Harry has been wonderful, but lately Harry has been acting odd. Will Ginny’s fears come true?


"**Ginny's Fear**"

**Summary**: Ginny's relationship with Harry has been wonderful, but lately Harry has been acting odd. Will Ginny's fears come true?

**Author's Note**: This is just a little fluff piece written by Pepperluck and me. Hope you enjoy it! (Look for the little Pirate's reference. If you find it a virtual cookie to you.)

Ginny sat on her bed and stared out the window at the pasture surrounding the Burrow. She just couldn't understand the recent behavior of her boyfriend of five-plus years. He had been very distant lately, making excuses not to be with her, and spending an awful lot of time with her best friend. She knew she shouldn't be thinking like this. She knew him so well. Harry would never cheat on her and Hermione was like his sister. So why did she keep having a feeling that there was something extremely off with their relationship recently?

Ginny decided that this feeling of unease had gone on long enough. She realized she missed Harry—his avoidance of her had been grating on her nerves. Just a few minutes with him would help her feel better about their relationship. Maybe it was time to drop in at his office for a little visit.

Harry was sitting at his desk going through stacks of paperwork when Ginny walked through the doorway. He didn't even notice her until she purred seductively in his ear, "So, do you need some relief from all this work?"

Harry jumped, narrowly missing a collision with Ginny's jaw. "Ginny!" Harry croaked, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

The expression on Ginny's face to Harry's response was a look of pure incredulity. "Excuse me? What the hell do you mean what am I doing here?" Ginny replied, her eyes flashing dangerously as she glared at Harry.

"I… I just mean… I'm surprised you're here. I didn't expect you," Harry stammered and shifted nervously in his chair as he moved some papers out of her line of sight.

Ginny gave him a questioning look as she sat down on his lap, "What were those papers?"

"Just some… confidential cases," Harry replied, not quite meeting her eyes.

Ginny just looked at him and he resolutely avoided her gaze.

"I see…" Ginny retorted with an icy glare. "Why don't you come and see me when you grow up enough for a committed relationship." And with that Ginny stormed out of Harry's office and apparated back to the Burrow.

* * *

Hours later, after Ginny had calmed down, she realized just how irrational she had been earlier. Once again her temper had gotten the best of her. Maybe she should apologize to Harry… he hadn't actually done anything wrong. He was just working after all.

It was half past five—he was normally home by then. Though she hated doing it, she decided to go to Harry's flat and ask him to forgive her. Ginny took a quick look at herself in the mirror before she apparated to his flat.

What Ginny saw astounded her. The living room was completely filled with burning candles and numerous assortments of flowers. Petals were strewn over every inch of the floor. It was then that she heard the soft murmur of voices coming from the kitchen. She slowly walked towards the sound with a gnawing feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

As she came closer she recognized a female voice. Dread pounded through her veins. She took a small step closer and verified her fear. Hermione and Harry stood together as Harry held out a luscious bouquet of flowers for her to take. Hermione exclaimed as she took a deep breath of the perfume emanating from the flowers, "Oh Harry they're wonderful! I can't believe you did all this!"

Harry smiled and took a step closer and hugged her while saying, "Do you think it's enough to convince the woman I love?"

Hermione smiled knowingly and shed a small tear, "Yes, Harry."

Ginny was overcome with despair, fear, and rage as she stormed up to the oblivious couple. "How dare you! I thought you loved me! Instead this whole time you've been lying to me? And with—with _her_? Did you ever even care about me? I NEVER want to see EITHER of you EVER again!!!" Ginny shouted as she stormed out, fighting back tears.

"Ginny wait! You don't understand at all!" Harry desperately called after her.

Ginny spun around and with a venomous glare, spouted sadly, "Actually Potter, I understand perfectly." With that she apparated out of the flat to her favorite spot.

* * *

Ginny sat huddled at the pond at the Burrow and wept softly. Tears flooded down her face as she struggled to control her emotions. How could Harry do this to her? She loved him more than anything and he betrayed her. He had her heart and he trampled on it till it bled rivers. She felt broken, for it was not only her boyfriend that had done this to her but two of her best friends. They knew everything about her and used their knowledge to cruelly wound her in a most vital area, her heart.

How was she going to handle this huge change in her life? Even more how was her family going to react? What about Ron? How would he react to the disloyalty of his two best friends? This was going to tear her family apart.

Ron was her first priority though. She had to let him know about Harry and Hermione. Ginny slowly got up from her fetal position. Her limbs were sore and stiff from staying in one position for so long. She took a long look at the pond and steeled her determination for what promised to be a very difficult conversation. She began a brisk walk towards the Burrow that did not allow her the time for contemplation of what she soon would be doing. Breaking her brother's heart.

Just as Ginny was breaking through the edge of the forest, her brother appeared before her. "Ron," she whispered.

"Ginny, I've been looking for you," Ron replied softly.

"Ron it's horrible. You won't believe what happened. Harry… and Hermione…" Ginny began and broke down before she could finish.

Ron took her in his arms and murmured, "Ginny, it's not what you think. I talked to Hermione. It was all just a misunderstanding."

Ginny pulled away from Ron and gave him a disbelieving stare. "I saw them! Ron, they were together! He told her he loved her!"

Ron slowly shook his head and replied, "No I mean I know why Hermione was there. I was there with her earlier actually."

Ginny gave him a confused look and said slowly, "But I know what I saw! Harry told Hermione he was in love with her!"

"Are you sure that's what he said, Gin?"

"What do you mean?"

"What were the exact words Harry said to her?" Ron asked.

Ginny paused and thought about the scene from earlier that day. Harry hadn't said 'I love you' had he? No… he had said something about convincing the woman he… oh. OH. The expression on Ginny's face turned from one of anger to wonderment to absolute horror.

"Oh no… What am I going to do Ron?" Ginny frantically asked. What could she say to Harry? How could she ever doubt him?

"Well… I think you need to talk to him. He is in the Burrow you know. Hermione is there too. They came as soon as you stormed out of his flat."

"How can I possibly face him? After everything I said to him? How can he ever forgive me for not trusting him?" Ginny ranted.

Ron just put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and guided her to the Burrow. "You won't know until you talk to him. After all, his behavior this week has been rather odd."

The closer they came to the Burrow, the tenser Ginny became under Ron's arm. As she stepped through the doorway Harry suddenly stood up from the couch, a look of apprehension clouded over his face.

"Ginny?" he wavered.

"Harry," Ginny whispered. His whole demeanor suggested a fragileness as if a single word from her could shatter him into a thousand pieces. She took a step towards him and smiled weakly.

Harry closed the space between them and slowly looked into her eyes. She smiled and nodded and with that confirmation Harry gathered her into his arms.

"I am so sorry," Harry whispered into her ear.

"You're sorry? Harry, I'm sorry! I should have never doubted you like that," Ginny murmured back.

"I've been, well according to Hermione, 'a royal class git towards you lately.' It's just… I wanted everything to be so perfect for tonight. All of that in the apartment and the office was for _you_. Ron and Hermione were helping me to make sure it was everything you could have wanted."

Ginny's eyes sparkled with the knowledge that Harry would go to such lengths for her. "Well it did seem pretty perfect… from what I saw." Suddenly she looked up at him with a furrowed brow. "But… why? Valentines and our anniversary were months ago!"

Harry smiled slyly and asked, "Why don't we go to my flat and enjoy the evening I had planned for us?"

Ginny, though still confused, acquiesced to his request.

Harry grabbed her tight and apparated them to his flat.

* * *

"_Luminare_," Harry whispered softly and the candle flames sprung to life. This time, Ginny truly appreciated the scents of strawberry and vanilla from the candles as well as the fragrances that came from the pink roses and the red and yellow tulips.

"Oh Harry it really is perfect," Ginny uttered as she gazed around the room.

"Yes, you are," Harry murmured. Ginny looked up sharply into the waiting eyes of Harry. "Yes, I do believe I'm right… perfect."

"Oh Harry," Ginny sighed just before she gave him a sweet gentle kiss.

Harry looked into her eyes and asked, "Would you care to join me for dinner, my love?"

"I would be honored," Ginny replied with a smile.

They sat down to a gourmet dinner specially made by Kreacher. After eating the delectable dinner, Kreacher appeared with stunning tiramisu dessert.

"I knew it was your favorite dessert," Harry explained. Ginny smiled radiantly. "Would you care for some champagne with your dessert my love?"

"I'd love some," Ginny replied with a grin.

Harry grabbed the bottle that had been chilling on ice and opened it, dropping the cork onto the floor. He poured the liquid into the glasses and set the bottle down. "Where's the cork? Oh it's on the floor," he said as he bent down to retrieve it.

Ginny took the moment to reflect on the day's events. She had gone from feeling incredibly depressed to unbelievably happy.

A movement in the corner of her eye made her turn towards Harry. He knelt on one knee holding out a small open box with the most exquisite ring Ginny had ever seen. The single diamond solitaire stood out against the platinum band. Ginny stared in disbelief until Harry's words brought her back to reality.

"Ginny Weasley, I have known you for so many years and loved you as long as I've known you, though not always in the same way. This love has grown through many difficult times as well as happy and joyous ones. We have braved much together and now I am asking you to brave the rest of the world with me. Your love sustains me and I ask you to let me return that love for the rest of our lives. I love you Ginny Weasley more than life itself. Will you marry me?"

Ginny gazed into the eyes of the man she loved with all her heart and realized this was it. The man she had loved for all her life was finally asking her to marry him. Her small smile grew until she could no longer contain her happiness. She jumped down to Harry and whispered "Yes."

**Fin**

**Authors Note**: So neither of us know any Latin or anything, so we made up "Luminare" to light the candles. Also, the flower meanings went well with Harry and Ginny's relationship (Pink rosesfriendship, Yellow tulipshopelessly in love, and Red Tulipsdeclaration of love).

**Please Review!**


End file.
